Boston Marathon 2013
by snowystar2
Summary: Thought to write this for remembering of what happened during the Boston Marathon on Monday April 15, 2013. AH, I don't own Twilight. One-shot. Enjoy.


**Don't own twilight!**

**Thought to write this for remembering of what happened during the Boston Marathon on Monday April 15, 2013. **

**Sorry it late, I just had time to write this now. **

Bella

Boston MA, Monday April 15, 2013 2:50pm

I was working down in the finish line, during the Boston Marathon. In the medical part.

You see I am an ER Doctor, and I offered to work at some part of the Marathon this year. I would offer to run, in it this year as I do yearly, but you see I am six months pregnant, and talking with my husband of 10 years we decided that I work one of the medical parts this year. You see, for the last four years we have been trying to have a baby but we have been having trouble. We thought to try this one last year before going to help. And this time we are having our first child.

We both normally run in it yearly. As I finished the last person to look once over, I heard a big loud noise. I turned where it came off of, and heard screaming, running. I saw Edward near the finish line, who is also a doctor as well. Him and I looked at each other, before he ran to the finish line and to my side to make sure I was alright. Once I assured him I was, we went to helping people.

He wouldn't let me go any place too far from the place I was at since that seemed safe. We were stunned shocked.

Of course our phoned ringed many times, I finally took a break I answered it.

"Oh thank god, you answered. I have been so worried. Are you and Edward alright?" I heard a stressed voice on the other line.

"Yes we both are alright. We are helping the ones hurt from this. We are sorry we didn't call you sooner," I said.

"It is alright dear. Go help the others."

I hung up, and went back to work.

Sometime later, Edward and I left, after helping people that were hurt both on site and at the hospital. We made it home, of course he got a once over of course to make sure he was fine as well as myself. I wouldn't if I wasn't worried for our unborn child.

"Your mother called, not too long after it happened." I said.

"I should call her," he said.

"I answered once I was able to step away, told her we both were fine." I said.

"Thank you, my lovely wife, Dr. Isabella Masen," my husband said.

I laughed, I loved it when he called me Isabella, though only on special occasions.

We chatted some, before we went to bed.

The following day of this week seemed busy and stressed, after what happened this past Monday. Many family members have been worried for their family really who can blame them.

The hospital decided to do a moment of silence for what happened a week ago today since that event that happened during the Boston Marathon.

We decided after some time decided to name if daughter, named,

Hope Elizabeth Masen

For our son,

Peter Charlie Masen

We decided not to find out the sex of our child. Peter as in remember of a child that touched our hearts that day. And Hope as for at a time like this hope is needed.

On July 3, 2013 11:57pm I went into labor. We did plan to have our child at the hospital, but the child seemed to have other ideas.

Not even five minutes pasted, that I went into labor, I ended up bring our first born child into the world, at home, with my husband.

Once I finished giving birth, my husband called the hospital informing them that we are on our way, in. Just as he hung up the Ambulance showed up and he let them in.

"She has already delivered the baby and the after birth. Things went well." My husband said, they needed. As they knew us well from working in that hospital they been to many times.

They helped us into the ambulance and made our way to the hospital. They took our child to weigh the child. "She healthy baby girl," the EMT said. Handing me the child.

I smiled looking at our little girl. "We have a name picked out for her," I said.

"Oh may I know?" EMT asked.

"Her name is Hope Elizabeth Masen," my husband said.

We made it to the hospital, of course nurse and doctor was waiting for us, they once both Hope and I over to make sure.

They had one half of her birth certificate finished.

Mother: Isabella Masen

Father: Edward Masen

Date: July 4, 2013 12:04am

Name: -

They filled the rest in, asked for name.

"Hope Elizabeth Masen." Edward said.

He informed his parents of Hope's birth and they are on their way here. My parents died two years after we were married.


End file.
